1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical conduit connector, and more particularly to a new and improved connector for mechanically and electrically attaching a helically grooved flexible conduit to a junction box or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been utilized for connecting a helically grooved flexible electrical conduit to a junction box. One such method is to use a theaded die cast sleeve and nut assembly. Other methods utilize clip assemblies having multiple components or components with intricate configurations. An inherent disadvantage in all of these methods is that they require high manufacturing and/or installation costs. Additionally, these methods do not provide positive electrical grounding between the electrical conduit and the junction box. U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,151 discloses a round one-piece clip for attaching flexible conduit to a junction box. This clip is not totally satisfactory as the use of a round clip to mount standard conduit to standard boxes utilizing standard knockout apertures will often result in undesirable looseness of the conduit in the clip. Because of these disadvantages, it has become desirable to find a low cost, easily installable, electrical connector that provides a positive electrical ground between the electrical conduit and the junction box and which will provide sufficient support for the electrical conduit in the junction box.